1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light activated exhaust fan and more particularly pertains to activating a fan upon the detection of light with a light activated exhaust fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ventilation systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, ventilation systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of ventilating a room are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,450 to Remondion; U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,632 to Ogawa; U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,888 to Adkins II; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,143 to Myron.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a light activated exhaust fan for activating a fan upon the detection of light.
In this respect, the light activated exhaust fan according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of activating a fan upon the detection of light.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved light activated exhaust fan which can be used for activating a fan upon the detection of light. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.